¿con quien vas al baile?
by jessyriddle
Summary: Y si Ron Weasley se hubiese adelantado a Viktor Krum al pedirle a Hermione Granger que fuese su pareja para el baile de Navidad. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Y si Ron Weasley se hubiese adelantado a Viktor Krum al pedirle a Hermione Granger que fuese su pareja para el baile de Navidad.

* * *

-¿Con quienes irán al baile?- preguntó Ginny a dos aburridos chicos que estaban haciendo sus deberes.

-Aun no tengo pareja- le contestó Harry

-¿Y tu Ron ya tienes pareja?- insistió la pelirroja.

-Em si, si tengo- dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Que? ¿Quien es? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- empezó a gritar el moreno, olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Me voy con Hermione y no te dije que nada porque si lo hubiera hecho se lo habrías pedido y ahora me encontraría sin pareja como estas tu ahora.- contestó un poco enfadado el chico.

-Oye! Claro que no! …Esta bien, tal vez le habría pedido ir yo, pero eso no justifica que no me lo dijeras después! ¿Cuando se lo preguntaste? ¿Como fue? ¡Cuéntame!- gritó Harry.

-Pues el otro día después de pedirle ir al baile a la francesa y que me rechazara, ella estaba consolándome y simplemente le pregunté, ella dijo que si, eso es todo- dijo rojo de vergüenza recordando lo que había pasado con Fleur.

-ah..no fue gran cosa, ¿como no se me ocurrió a mi?-dijo para si mismo, de repente una idea llegó a su cabeza- Oye Ginny ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?- preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, tal vez tendría fin su búsqueda de pareja, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Lo siento Harry, pero voy a ir con Neville- contestó sonrojada, maldiciéndose internamente por no haber esperado, aunque la verdad no pensaba que su amor platónico la invitara.

-¿Vas con Neville? ¿Enserio?- su hermano la miró con una expresión de sorpresa, pero ella decidió ignorarle y se fue a su habitación.

-Diablos Ron ¿Qué voy a hacer? Necesito pareja!- el moreno seguía lamentándose cuando el retrato de la señora Gorda se abrió dejando entrar a Parvati y Lavender.

El moreno se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta las chicas.

-Parvati ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- preguntó esperanzado, ella asintió y se fue dejando al chico feliz por haber conseguido finalmente pareja para el baile.

Regresó a su asiento junto a Ron para terminar sus deberes.

El día del baile llegó y todos los alumnos estaban emocionados, las chicas encerradas en sus habitaciones preparándose para la noche, mientras los chicos platicaban sobre Quidditch esperando que se acercara la hora para ir a ponerse la tunica de gala.

Harry y Ron estaban vistiéndose, el segundo quejándose de que su tunica parecía un vestido de su tía abuela y tratando inútilmente de hacerla mas varonil, mientras el primero se veía en el espejo satisfecho de su aspecto.

Bajaron a la sala común esperando a que sus dos acompañantes terminaran de prepararse; cuando las dos chicas aparecieron en las escaleras, los chicos las miraron sorprendidos, estaban muy guapas y casi no habían reconocido a Hermione.

Una vez que los campeones abrieran el baile, todos los chicos empezaron a pasar a la pista para divertirse. Ron y Hermione estaban bailando muy contentos cuando vieron a Harry sentado en una de las mesas junto con Parvati; ella se veía claramente aburrida pero él parecía no notarlo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?- preguntó la chica al pelirrojo.

-No tengo idea vamos a ver- y se sentaron a lado del moreno.

_Hey compañero ¿Qué traes?- le preguntó su amigo.

-Nada Ron, nada- contestó este viendo fijamente a una chica de cabello oscuro.

Hermione, que se había fijado en ese detalle, decidió sacarlo de sus pensamientos agarró con una mano a Ron, que se sonrojó, y con la otra la mano de Harry.

-Vamos a bailar todos juntos! Va a ser divertido!- gritó la castaña.

Los chicos se miraron entre si encogiéndose de hombros y siguieron a la chica.

Pasaron toda la noche bailando como los gran amigos que eran, divirtiéndose y olvidándose de sus problemas y de que la próxima prueba del torneo se acercaba.

Cuando los profesores mandaron a todos los estudiantes a sus camas Harry se adelantó dejando a los dos amigos atrás; se pararon frente al retrato de la señora Gorda, Hermione se acercó a Ron depositando un beso en su mejilla -Me divertí mucho hoy, gracias- el pelirrojo saliendo de su sorpresa por haber recibido aquella muestra de cariño, atrajo a su amiga hacia él, plantándole un tierno beso en la boca, sellando así el inicio de su relación.


End file.
